The present invention relates to computer-based processes, and in particularly to a system for presenting a user with a comprehensive set of security features and for assisting the user through any potential incompatibilities and/or nuances associated with selected security features in order to meet a protection goal of the user for a security document.
Security features improve customer satisfaction and allow for relatively unique product designs. Examples of such security features include, but not limited to, pantographs, screens, tamper protection, flourishes, overt authentication, covert authentication, and packaged products. In some cases, however, these features may be undesirable or even incompatible with other features. As the number of security features increases and the interplay between these features grows, selecting from among these features becomes more difficult.
Computer implemented design systems for various products are shown in a number of patents. For example, Tyler et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,942 discloses a computer implemented graphical user interface for receiving instructions and information relating to insurance products, and for displaying insurance proposals relating thereto. The graphical user interface has a product design section for receiving information specifying an insurance product and components. The product design section has a design grid that is a matrix, enabling input of product information, premium information and dividend information relating to a selected insurance product. The design grid enables a user to select a solve procedure and variable as the subject of the selected solve procedure. The Tyler patent does not teach a system in which effectiveness is gauged.
Ulwick U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,691 and Ulwick U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,910 disclose a computer-based system for use in evaluating and optimizing the design of a product. The system includes a series of metrics which quantify customer satisfaction with the product in a number of areas, and permit the evaluation of a number of features and the impact which they have on customer satisfaction.
Gilmore U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,817 discloses a computer-based comparative visual assessment system, which assigns a plurality of weights to a corresponding plurality of components representing a subject, and assigns a plurality of scores to the corresponding plurality of components representing the subject. The system further determines a functional score for each of the plurality of components, determines an angle to be used for an output to the output device of a vector for each of the plurality of components, assigns the functional score to a length of the vector for each of the plurality of components, and displays the vector on the output device.
What is not shown or suggested in any of the prior-art references is a computer-based system that permits product design by selection of design features, and an assessment of how well the designed product including those design features achieves predetermined goals.